Episode 15 - Slip House Boys
Timestamps 0:01:41 – Mr. Last’s recollection of “The Slip House Boys” TGBL: My father doesn’t really care for wrestling, you know, like, his favorite moment ever going to wrestling with me was when Roddy Piper pulled down Rick Rude’s pants in the cage; he thought that was hysterical. He was drinking (laughing) and he thought it was the funniest thing ever, but he called me up the other day and he’s like “Brian, I saw some wrestling on TV,” and I was like “Oh really? What did you see, pop?” He said “I saw two things: one called ‘Roughhouse Wrestling’ – and it’s the worst thing I’ve ever seen-“ and I said “Ok, well what’s the other one?” He goes “Global Wrestling on ESPN?” I go “Oh yeah, sure, that used to be on every day when I got home from school at 4 o’clock.” He goes “Yeah, I watched Scott Putski?” “Yup, that’s Ivan Putski’s son” “And he teamed with some guy – Luscious Gary?” “Probably, Gorgeous Gary Young, I would assume,” and he said that their opponents were (laughing) – this can’t be right – the “Slip House Boys”. Bix: What?! TGBL: He said “The Slip House Boys” – he thinks their names were “Son” and “Fun” Who could he be possibly be thinking about?! 0:04:41 - Follow-Ups on Funny Fan Moments TGBL: I had mentioned last week as part of the segment about Funny Fan Moments that I remembered being in 1995 in Lenore, NC and there was a woman there with a couple of children and she was chanting something along the lines of “Tra-cy, Uc-y!” or something along those lines…actually, in one of the more stunning revelations that have happened since we started doing this show, I don’t know if the person wants his name out there – and quite frankly his twitter name isn’t his real name anyway – but someone got in touch with us, and if you’re listening out of respect for you I’m not saying who you are just in case. He said “Yeah, that was my mom. We regularly went to shows in Lenore, NC, and she couldn’t think of anything that rhymed with Tracy so she just made up the word Ucey. And another thing – my dad was Ricky Morton’s connection.” Whatever you think that may be, it probably is. 0:20:04 – Larry Nelson’s exuberant groaning to the most racist match stipulation in wrestling history TGBL: This is extraordinary for a few reasons. One – Derrick Dukes doesn’t really seem too worried about anything- Bix: He’s nonplussed. TGBL: Nonplussed to the max. The second is Larry Nelson absolutely seems like a Slip House Boy here – he is reacting like I’ve never seen any announcer react EVER. It’s a visual thing – we’re gonna play the audio because the audio is funny enough – but visually when you see this, his eyes get wide at the high spot of the interview, and he makes a groan that I’ve never heard an announcer ever make in wrestling, but my favorite part may be- actually I won’t say anything. Bix: He looks like he’s Vince McMahon looking at striations. TGBL: This is Larry Nelson on the verge of orgasm. Bix: …I hope not. 0:33:15 - Unheralded "Mark-out" Moments TGBL: I’ll give you another one – and I recognize there are major holes in the booking, but still – at the time I loved it and in many ways I feel it’s the epitome of Paul Heyman’s ECW before the first PPV in '97. It was supposed to be Terry Funk against Mr. Hughes, Mr. Hughes gets jumped going to the ring by The Bruise Brothers, Terry Funk doesn’t have an opponent, Paul E comes out and says “I have someone you can fight – Sabu!” Before Sabu gets out there, Terry Funk beats up Paul E, Sabu comes out; they have great match. Sabu has masked handlers along with 9-1-1 around the ring, and after the match, one by one Terry Funk beats them up and one of them finally gets the upper hand on Terry, he beats up Terry, goes to the top rope, hits a top rope leg drop, pulls off the mask, and it’s “Beautiful” Bobby Eaton and obviously the leg drop was the Alabama Jam. The place in ECW goes nuts – they’re popping because it’s Bobby. All of a sudden, out of no-where, Arn Anderson comes running in from the back; now the place just goes completely apeshit, to the point where whoever was next to the camera yells “HOLY SHIT! IT’S ARN ANDERSON!” 0:49:15 - What If? A) Shawn Michaels goes to WCW in early 1993 as rumored? B) The Bruise Brothers (Porkchop Cash and Dream Machine Troy Graham) go to Mid-South as scheduled in early 1984? Cornette: You know, I don’t know if it’d got that far. I think that just because they were big events and big shows that, you know, Watts wanted to bring some new talent in and some different talent, and also, they were always looking for either Tags or Singles – especially in the wake of JYD leaving – that would appeal to the black audience in Mid-South, and definitely because, I’ll tell you: Dream was blacker than Porkchop! So, I think they would have been a big hit down there, and probably maybe have taken the spot that later on Norvell Austin and Koko Ware had later on that year as the PYT’s. I don’t know if there was a big angle or big program planned with us, but it probably would have happened if both teams had been in the same territory at the same time, because we did do a run with pretty much every team there. I gotta correct you – one thing: it wasn’t a broken leg, it was a broken ankle. He was doing that baseball slide spot out under the rope and his foot got caught on the ring apron that was, you know, that has a cable that’s stretched tight from post to post to keep the ring apron skirt on, and it got caught in that and just snapped his ankle, and it was a bad break. ''- on whether or not The Bruise Brothers would have slotted in a feud with The Midnight Express during this time.'' 1:33:56 - Dennis Of The Week (with guest Dave Prazak) ]] Prazak: But anyway – when they came back down, (laughing) it was the weekend that Princess Diana had passed away in the horrible car accident. I don’t know why – this doesn’t really make any sense (laughing) if you really think about it – but, hey, Princess Diana dies in England, so let’s – we have an independent wrestling show in Louisville, KY, let’s do a 10-bell or a moment of silence for Princess Diana before we start the show. Of course – why not? Because she took so many bumps over the years and contributed so much to those Wrestlemania's. Yeah. So, okay, we had a “moment of silence” and everybody stood up like – we start the show, everyone stands up, takes off their hats and bows their heads in a moment of silence for Princess Diana, and Dennis Coralluzzo had a live microphone behind the curtain, and I couldn’t find this tape – the tape does exist and I’ll try to dig it up so you guys can post something on YouTube – so I may have the exact wording wrong but it was something along the lines of “Yo, fuck that BITCH!” (laughing) and this booms across the sound system and suddenly everyone’s booing as he makes his way to the ring (laughing) and he says something along the lines of “they wouldn’t have crashed if she wasn’t performing oral sex on the driver as they were driving,” and then proceeds to go on his tirade about pro wrestling and IWA Mid-South. The moment will always stay in anybody’s mind who was there that day, that everyone had a moment of silence for Princess Diana and Dennis just interrupts it in the most obnoxious way possible. . . . Another thing that popped me that I mixed together with that first appearance and the second was, there was this whole section of the bleachers at the IWA shows that consisted of either just plain old rats, or the girlfriends of the wrestlers on the shows. It was very much a community like that; much like most territories. If you knew who all the wrestlers were, there were probably the same girls around every show too, so there was a whole rat section in the bleachers. On the first show – I watched this before we recorded – Dennis and Marc are cutting the promo on Ian and Les Thatcher and everything and then they start talking about the fans, and then they start singling out the rats and they explain what a rat is “hangs around wrestling just to have sex with the wrestlers and spread disease! All you girls right over here are nothing but a bunch of rats! So you know what? Here’s some cheese!” and he digs into a bag and starts throwing hunks of cheese into the bleachers which they catch and start throwing back at Dennis and Marc and Gino Moore inside the ring. I thought that was great – throwing cheese at the rats! ''- on Dennis and Marc Coralluzzo's "NWA Invasion" of IWA Mid-South in 1997.''